


[podfic] In all your wanderings

by MirandaTam, reena_jenkins



Series: Jedi Shmi AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Jedi Shmi Skywalker, Podfic, Shmi is the best jedi to be honest, Slavery, that's the plan at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Passion, yet serenity.Shmi leaves Tatooine with Anakin and goes to the Jedi Temple.





	[podfic] In all your wanderings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In all your wanderings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943723) by [MirandaTam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Slavery, Jedi Shmi Skywalker, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, that's the plan at least, Shmi is the best jedi to be honest, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  02:10:45  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_In%20all%20your%20wanderings_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0360.zip) ** compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
